<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Office Affair by Gerec</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350441">An Office Affair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec'>Gerec</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dirty Bad [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Female Charles Xavier, Gender or Sex Swap, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rule 63, Sex Addiction, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is involved in a sexual relationship with her boss, Erik Lehnsherr. She really should have known better than to give in to her sexual urges.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dirty Bad [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/839166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>X-Men Kink Meme 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Office Affair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/XMen_Kink_Meme_2020">XMen_Kink_Meme_2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p>When Charlotte hears her boss, Mr. Lehnsherr, lock the front door, that spike of arousal immediately surges through her. He comes over and wordlessly starts removing her blouse, bra, and reaches up her skirt and removes her panties before locking her clothes in a cabinet. And so the day begins, with her trying not to get too distracted by her own nakedness, because if she’s good, she’ll get to straddle his lap, he’ll devours her tits, maybe give her his cock or fingers to ride for her aching pussy.</p><p>She knows she’s meant to be more than an occasional footrest some mornings when he’s reading the paper. This was supposed to be a normal secretary job she did to put herself through grad school. But now she goes to her knees and crawls under his desk when he so much as glances to hold his cock in her mouth for hours, maybe save him a trip to the bathroom while she’s there. Now that their relationship has progressed to this level, she can’t bring herself to leave him, and she keeps deferring her Ph.D program. </p><p>She also thinks there’s something probably wrong with her. She broke up with her sweet, steady boyfriend Hank the first time Mr. Lehnsherr spanked her bare bottom for a typo, because she knew Hank would no longer be able to excite her. Lord knows Hank would never grip her by the throat and smack her nipples, even if she asked for it. And a few holidays ago, she gifted Mr. Lehnsherr a key to her apartment, and she keeps hoping she’ll be fucked awake by him in the middle of the night. But so far he’s been frustratingly respectful of her space, the only time he seems to have invaded was when she found a present on her bed, a dildo molded from his own dick (she memorized the feel by now) for which she sent him enthusiastic videos of her enjoying it as thanks. And when she’s not touching herself thinking about him, she wonders if he’s married with kids, what he does on the weekends (if he’s thinking of her), questions that she never has the guts to ask because she’s not sure she wants to know the answer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erik is already in his office when Charlie arrives at seven thirty a.m., with a black coffee (for him) and a latte (for her) in hand. It’s early enough that they’re the only ones in the department; most of Erik’s direct reports won’t come in until eight with the rest coming in between eight thirty and nine.</p><p>Still, Charlie always double checks the lock on his office door, so they’re not disturbed as they go over Erik’s schedule for the day.</p><p>“Come here.”</p><p>He reaches for her and she goes easily, settling on his lap as he pulls her into a possessive kiss. There’s a slight edge to the way Erik touches her; not rough (not unless she begs for it) but always with <em>intent</em> and utterly in control. It makes it that much easier for Charlie to give in to the insanely bad impulse, of fucking her boss during – and before, and after –  office hours at work.  </p><p>“What time is the department meeting today,” Erik asks, nuzzling her neck and her earlobe as he slips a hand under the collar of her crisp white blouse. “And can we keep it to a half an hour?”</p><p>“Only if everyone stays on topic and you don’t let Alex go off on a tangent about the new contract,” she answers. It’s always hard to concentrate with his hands on her, feeling his fingers skate across her skin, the anticipation so <em>good</em> and so <em>distracting</em> as he slowly unbuttons her blouse. “And it’s at eleven, but I can come up with an emergency to get you out by noon if it runs overtime.”</p><p>She’s wearing her red bra today with a matching thong, and Erik grins as soon as he pulls her blouse wide and untucks it from her grey pencil skirt, revealing the low cut of it across her breasts. He doesn’t even wait, or let Charlie play coy at seduction, tugging it down and wrapping his mouth over her left breast and lapping at the nipple.</p><p>“Does the emergency include putting my cock in your mouth?” Erik teases, both hands cupping and kneading at her breasts. She can feel herself getting wet, almost soaking through the skimpy thong, just wondering if he’s going to eat her out this morning or simply bend her over and fuck her over his desk.</p><p>He’s done both more times than she can count in the two months she’s been working as his Personal Assistant.</p><p>He also told her how he fantasized about her for six months, before she transferred over to his department and into her current role.</p><p>“Why wait?” she says, and slips off his lap, settling on the floor between his knees with a wicked smile. The tent in his suit trousers is already impressively large, and Charlie is practically gagging for it; to take his beautiful cock in her mouth and suck it until he comes down her throat. “I can always do it now, and then do it again, <em>for lunch</em>.”</p><p>She unbuckles his belt and takes him out of his boxer briefs, inhaling his clean, masculine scent with a greedy moan. The pre-come is salty, and Charlie licks it like a lollipop, wrapping her lips around the tip as she works his length and testes with her hands. It always makes her feel powerful, and also a little dirty too, getting on her knees to suck her boss like the worst kind of cliché, letting the man use her body by his schedule and entirely at his leisure.</p><p>“God, Charlie, your <em>mouth</em>,” Erik breathes, rocking his hips a little as she swallows him down, grinning as she stares up at him from under her long lashes. “I wish you could see yourself like this…so beautiful…your red lips wrapped around my dick.”</p><p>He grabs her by the hair then, and starts fucking her mouth, pushing her head down hard and fast until her eyes water and she’s drooling around his shaft. It’s just shy of brutal, which only makes Charlie love it<em> more</em>; being used to sate Erik’s lust like <em>that’s</em> her real job instead of the one she’s paid to do by the company. She doesn’t even choke anymore, when he spurts straight down her throat; when he grunts and hilts himself in her mouth and makes her swallow his load.</p><p>He leaves himself untucked when he’s done, and traces her slick, swollen mouth with his fingers.</p><p>“You’re so good at sucking cock,” he says, yanking her up onto her feet and bending her over his desk. He gropes her breasts again, squeezing until she lets out a gasp, and tweaking her nipples so she has to bite back a moan. Making short work of her skirt, he lets it pool at her feet, though he leaves her soaking wet thong in place as he rubs his thumbs against her slit.</p><p>“Were you always such a dirty little slut, Charlie?” Erik asks as he palms her ass, kneading and pinching and biting at the flesh. “How many cocks did you suck in grad school, hmm? And how many professors did you fuck, to get your good grades?“</p><p>“None, I didn’t—” she protests, even as he spanks her hard, his broad palm smacking down on her right cheek with a sharp, stinging blow. He spanks her again, over and over as he alternates sides, loud smacks that she hopes can’t be heard through the office door.</p><p>She comes when he pushes in with three fingers, pushing her thong aside as he fucks into her, licking her folds and sticking his tongue inside her wet and sopping cunt.</p><p>She comes twice more after that, her legs spread wide and her body vibrating with pleasure, as Erik eats her out like a starving man given a large, juicy steak. Idly, Charlie thinks about her co-workers, and what they would think to see her this way, breasts bared and her bottom half stripped as their boss fucks her with tongue and elegant fingers. She shudders at the thought, of being watched and exposed, reveling in Erik’s dark whims and their forbidden connection.</p><p>He sucks and sucks and <em>sucks</em> on her clit until she’s almost crying from pleasure, grinding back and letting out a muffled scream as the orgasm tears through her body.</p><p>Erik laughs, and grabs a tissue to wipe the juices dripping off his chin. “Look at you, Charlie. I should take a picture so everyone knows what you’re really like behind that prim and proper exterior.”</p><p>She doesn’t know what it says about her, that the comment turns her on much more than it should.</p>
<hr/><p>“I want you to wear this for the rest of the day,” he says, as he slides a dildo up her cunt, helping her zip up her skirt before putting her soaked thong in a drawer in his desk. “Oh, and Charlie? Don’t get your juices all over the office furniture, please.”</p>
<hr/><p>She spends the rest of the morning trying not to fidget at her desk, smiling at the occasional person who stops to ask about time in Erik’s calendar. Azazel grins when he walks by and gives her a sly wink, making her stomach clench just a little, wondering if Erik might have told him about their office affair. It’s unlikely given what’s at stake (more for his career than her own at the company at least), though she can’t rule it out completely; she’s only really known Erik for a couple of months after all, and knows practically nothing about him outside of work and the sex they’re constantly having.</p><p>He ignores her for most of the departmental meeting, keeping his focus on his direct reports as they give their weekly updates. The dildo is thick and full and rubbing deliciously at her vaginal walls, sending little jolts of pleasure every time she moves or shifts in her chair. She keeps crossing and uncrossing her legs as she takes notes on her laptop, trying and failing to find a comfortable position. Erik shoots her a long look while Angel’s presenting, full of searing heat and lustful promise, which only makes it harder not to squirm against the soft leather.</p><p>All she can think of as Erik wraps the meeting, is how much she wants his cock working her cunt instead of the dildo.</p><p>They order in and take their lunches at Erik’s desk, after she cancels plans at the last minute with Raven. She feels bad lying to her sister, and to everyone else in her life; theirs isn’t the only relationship that’s suffered since she started working at Genosha Inc. Charlie broke up with poor, sweet Hank about a week after her transfer, when she realized he’d never make her feel the way Erik makes her feel…</p><p>Like he’s oxygen she needs to breathe and the spark to her flame, an addiction she feeds without any thought to results or to consequences.</p><p>She lets Erik lay her on his desk and hike up her skirt, and push two lubed fingers up her ass while he fucks her with the dildo.</p><p>“The meeting with Shaw,” he says, as he’s kissing her breasts, as Charlie gasps and writhes and begs for his cock. “This afternoon. I want you under my desk sucking me, like a good little girl. If you make me come I’ll consider giving you my dick later tonight. We’ll go to the conference room and I’ll push you up against the glass, so all of New York can watch while I fuck you.”    </p><p>That’s how she finds herself sandwiched between Erik’s thighs, mouthing along his shaft as Shaw drones on about profits. Charlie tunes it out mostly, the sound of his voice, concentrating instead on Erik’s musk and the way his cock feels sliding between her lips.</p><p>She hears her name mentioned half-way through the blowjob, drawing her attention back to their conversation even as Erik nudges her to keep sucking.<br/>
<br/>
“Your PA, Charlie. She’s a gorgeous woman,” Shaw says, in a way that sounds much more like an insult than a compliment. “Have you fucked her yet, Erik? Those eyes, and those lips…she seems like just your type.”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re implying Seb,” Erik replies, his voice silky smooth and devoid of emotion. “She’s a great PA, that’s all.”</p><p>She hears Shaw scoff and then the sound of his chair creaking as he leans onto the desk. “You don’t honestly expect me to believe that, do you? After what happened with Anne Marie? Amelia? Susanna?”<br/>
<br/>
Erik stiffens, and almost gags Charlie with his cock when he shoves forward abruptly in his chair. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Shaw. And I’d appreciate if you kept your opinions about Ms. Xavier to yourself.”</p><p>“Fine, fine,” Shaw says amiably before he adds, “though I wonder how long you can keep this one under wraps, before Magda finds out.”</p>
<hr/><p>As soon as Shaw leaves, Erik locks the door and hauls Charlie to her feet with a frustrated growl. He strips her quickly with shaky hands, pushing her blouse off her shoulders and unclasping her bra, and kissing her roughly as she shimmies out of her skirt. Once she’s nude, he turns her around and pins her on his desk, grinding his erection against her folds like he wants to push in with the dildo. Instead, he shoves his pants to his knees and pulls her cheeks wide, slipping the dildo out none too carefully before slamming his cock <em>in.</em></p><p>She gasps at the force of it, the way Erik pistons his hips, rougher even than all the other times he’s plowed her pussy with abandon. One hand pins her face down by the neck while the other spreads her ass wide, trapping Charlie in place as Erik thoroughly uses her body. It feels wild, and dangerous, and bordering on the edge of violence, which only serves to ramp her arousal until she’s actually gushing all over his prick.</p><p>He makes her come twice by rubbing at her clit, and then pulls out and spurts sticky white all over her breasts and her stomach.</p><p>Erik doesn’t look at her even once as she gets dressed, and shoos her out of his office with a pained grimace.</p>
<hr/><p>He leaves the office promptly at five, which is the earliest he’s ever done so since she started working as his P.A.</p>
<hr/><p>In the morning, Erik presses Charlie up against a wall and sinks into her pussy, and ruts against her until they come together in a breathless, heaving mess. </p>
<hr/><p>That afternoon, a pretty brunette shows up to take Erik out for lunch; his wife Magda, smiling a little ruefully as she shakes Charlie’s hand. She doesn’t seem surprised to find that Erik never mentioned a wife and twin toddlers, or that they’ve just returned from spending the past three months in Germany with family and friends. Charlie waits until they leave before she takes off herself, asking Angel to relay the message that she’s gone home sick, and for Erik not to bother calling when he gets back to the office.</p><p>She calls in sick too for the rest of the week, and doesn’t answer any of his calls.</p><p>Undeterred, Erik shows up at her apartment late Saturday night, and asks Charlie for a chance to explain. It’s a terrible idea, and Charlie already knows how it’ll end, but she lets him in and then lets him make love to her in her own bed.</p>
<hr/><p>On Monday, she arrives at the office at eight o’clock and hands him her resignation letter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>